


Волчица и новый наряд

by Neallen



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neallen/pseuds/Neallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено по заявке: Лоуренс\Хоро. Волчица и новый наряд. Ярмарка, Лоуренс бубнит и считает каждую монету.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчица и новый наряд

Началось всё с того, что Хоро посмотрела на Лоуренса щенячьими глазами и, будто невзначай, сообщила о том, что в городе, куда они прибыли, состоится новогодняя ярмарка. Лоуренс как хороший торговец прекрасно понимал, что добром для его кошелька это не закончится. Он только собирался открыть рот, чтобы прочесть лекцию о том, что сбережения имеют свойство заканчиваться, если бездумно тратить направо и налево, как Хоро посмотрела ещё более жалостливо.  
Лекция была отложена до следующей ярмарки.

— По... подожди! Так нельзя! — у Лоуренса глаза на лоб полезли.  
Хоро всё же умудрилась найти способ, как очень быстро опустошить его кошелёк.  
— Что тебе стоит? — надулась Хоро. — Я же всё возмещу.  
— Это через сколько сотен лет будет?! Нет, — сказал свое веское слово мужчина.  
А через полчаса Хоро уже красовалась в новеньком наряде.

— Не дуйся, тебе не идет, — игриво сказала она.  
— Хорошо, что я знаю хозяина и смог договориться, иначе не избежать пустоты в кошельке, — недовольно бубнил Лоуренс.  
Впрочем, когда Хоро потянула его за рукав в центр, где вовсю веселился народ и танцевали пары, Лоуренс уже забыл, сколько осталось в почти пустом кошельке — улыбка Хоро стоит гораздо дороже.


End file.
